


Time gear

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, M/M, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform, leo pov, leoshu, little mention of self-harm, shu pov
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Era scarsamente illuminata perché lui potesse coglierla appieno ma, in quell’istante, non poté fare a meno di notare quanto il suo cuore avesse preso a battere, il sentimento di nostalgia che lo travolse ora al pari di un’onda che gli tolse il fiato.Fu l’ultimo piccolo pezzo di quella visione, la figura misteriosa, prima che i giochi della sua memoria si interruppero ancora.Quando Shu aprì gli occhi e comprese appieno che fosse tornato con la mente nel suo mondo, una fredda lama era premuta contro la sua gola.[...]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Explorers of the sky





	Time gear

**Author's Note:**

> Altra fic di questo nuovo au che finalmente riesco a pubblicare ;_; mi è piaciuto tantissimo scrivere di questa parte, era una di quelle che mi premeva di più ;_; ho preferito modificare quello che era il gioco per adattare meglio la storia ai personaggi, spero vi piaccia <3

**Soundtrack for this fic[here!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKgnA-vYvt0)**

* * *

**E** ra luminoso, di un azzurro così intenso che Shu avrebbe dovuto rabbrividire soltanto a scorgerlo dall’ingresso di quell’antro altrimenti buio.

Aveva sempre immaginato che il trovarsi al cospetto di un ingranaggio del tempo potesse suscitare lui emozioni ben più forti e differenti rispetto a quelle che stava invece provando in quel momento, l’eccitazione che non montava nella sua anima per lasciar spazio al suo essere disorientato.

Aveva seguito con il cuore in gola quella misteriosa scia di cristalli dai tenui colori andando contro ad ogni ammonimento di Nito. Non avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi in quella maniera eppure, Shu, l’insonnia che non gli permetteva di riposare in pace, era stato invece colto da un qualcosa di più specifico che dalla semplice incapacità di riuscire a chiudere occhio. Era forse paragonabile alla sensazione di incontrare un qualcuno _-o, in quella situazione, un qualcosa-_ di conosciuto, che aveva risvegliato in lui quella zona della sua mente che non osava assopirsi.

E così era sgattaiolato via, il suo corpo che si muoveva da solo senza necessitare di alcuno specifico comando, la mente troppo impegnata a registrare ogni battito del suo cuore impazzito che pareva amplificarsi nei corridoi della caverna.

Era arrivato quindi in quel grande antro ricco di cristalli che formavano una via all’unica e sola reliquia capace di rubare il fiato.

A tutti, tranne che a lui.

Shu si sentiva terribilmente spaesato, confuso dalla sua stessa reazione e da dei sentimenti che non corrispondevano all’immagine che aveva tessuto nella sua mente di un avvenimento simile.

Aveva udito racconti, alla Gilda, su quanto gli ingranaggi del tempo fossero oggetti mitici, frammenti di leggenda incatenati in un mondo destinato, prima o poi, a crollare come sabbia al vento, così finemente intagliati e ricchi di dettagli che un semplice mortale mai sarebbe stato in grado di cogliere appieno la sua grandezza. E Shu, che amava la bellezza _-o, almeno, questo era ciò che era riuscito a ricordare della sua vita precedente all’amnesia-_ era stato certo che ne sarebbe rimasto incantato. Come avrebbe potuto, in fondo, non spalancare gli occhi per l’ammirazione di fronte a cotanta meraviglia, ad un simile lavoro di artigiani che, al pari di lui stesso, avevano solcato quella stessa terra? Eppure, la vista della preziosa reliquia infuse nel suo corpo un’inaspettato senso di inquietudine misto ad una sensazione di familiarità che stonava con il resto, quasi non dovesse esistere. Così come non doveva esservi ragione dietro al suo continuo avanzare verso l’ingranaggio, verso quel gesto di protendere il braccio che si interruppe a metà, Shu che fu colpito in pieno viso come da uno schiaffo mentre l’eco dell’ultimo pensiero parve rimbombare nella caverna stessa.

_“Prendilo, e portiamolo via. Insieme.”_

Avrebbe voluto vomitare, il suono di quella voce che non riusciva ad affibbiare a nessuno che conoscesse in quella fase della sua vita che pareva così calma, così rassicurante dal farlo proseguire come se vi fosse una ragione sensata, dietro quel gesto.

Si sentì sempre più confuso ed improvvisamente esausto mentre la grotta cominciò a girare attorno a lui, Shu che fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi, per qualche istante, e a regolarizzare il suo stesso respiro, colto da quell’attimo di cedimento che non scivolò via.

La luce generata dall’ingranaggio e che bruciava contro le sue retine, puro potere rispetto a quella debolezza che lui, in quanto semplice mortale e schiavo dell’equilibrio sorretto dall’ingranaggio stesso, emanava, era così forte dal costringerlo quasi ad accasciarsi contro la parete di cristalli, tanto fredda al tatto che, stavolta, Shu fu quasi certo di star rabbrividendo invece per il contatto generato da quei materiali.

Venne distrutta in un attimo, quella sua convinzione, andando ad ammucchiarsi a quell’insieme di cocci spezzati che era diventata la sua vita dopo il risveglio sulla spiaggia.

Mai una certezza, mai un qualcosa che durasse più dell’attimo di un respiro.

Si ritrovò a gridare, il corpo accasciatosi ora invece sul pavimento, la testa presa tra le mani mentre la sua mente riproduceva immagini dai significati nascosti, il suo corpo in fiamme che combatteva per avvicinarsi all’ingranaggio.

Si ritrovò in piedi pochi attimi dopo, in una lotta in cui i capogiri delle sue visioni e la mancanza di forze per proseguire si dibattevano. Era come se il suo corpo più non gli appartenesse, quasi che si stesse muovendo per inerzia, come se...come se quello fosse il suo compito.

Prendere l’ingranaggio del tempo, come aveva suggerito quella voce dolce e autoritaria allo stesso tempo, rassicurante e decisa insieme. E dal suono nostalgico, esatta definizione di quanto stesse provando ora in quegli istanti, la carezza di un ricordo lontano che lo portò a dissociarsi per un istante.

Shu trattenne, poi, un grido tra le sue labbra non appena la mano si protese in avanti, entrando a contatto con il materiale freddo della reliquia, le sue dita che non ebbero il tempo di ammirare quel lavoro d’arte che era stato eseguito millenni prima sull’oggetto stesso.

Durò un attimo, il tempo di un lampo che scosse tutto il suo corpo. Shu conosceva ormai a memoria quella prassi, ogni singolo particolare dell’inizio e della fine delle sue visioni.

Furono più veloci e più sfuggenti del solito, immagini che, confuse, si susseguivano in una serie affrettata da cui era impossibile scorgere in realtà un qualcosa di definito.

Shu vide grotte, in quei brevi istanti, antri simili a quelli in cui si trovava ora, una luce azzurra e violenta insieme che frammentava il resto delle visioni e le faceva scorrere in quella che pareva come la successione di un arazzo creato da mano poco esperta.

Scorse altre grotte, numerosi antri illuminati da quella luce azzurra che parve più calda, ora, il suo corpo che la registrò al pari di una vecchia amica. E, alla fine, una figura.

Era scarsamente illuminata perché lui potesse coglierla appieno ma, in quell’istante, non poté fare a meno di notare quanto il suo cuore avesse preso a battere, il sentimento di nostalgia che lo travolse ora al pari di un’onda che gli tolse il fiato.

Fu l’ultimo piccolo pezzo di quella visione, la figura misteriosa, prima che i giochi della sua memoria si interruppero ancora.

Quando Shu aprì gli occhi e comprese appieno che fosse tornato con la mente nel suo mondo, una fredda lama era premuta contro la sua gola.

Non osò muoversi, o fiatare.

Urlare sarebbe stato da sciocchi e lui, nonostante l’amnesia, era rimasto tutto tranne che uno sciocco.

Chi poteva trovarsi in quella grotta se non lui, il famigerato cacciatore del tempo?

Shu si era ritrovato a fissare la sua taglia, alla Gilda, per minuti interi, il suo corpo che si era comportato alla stessa maniera di quando si era ritrovato al cospetto dell’ingranaggio. Avrebbe dovuto provare terrore, di fronte alla sua presenza, eppure…le sue membra parvero, così come allora, rilassarsi senza alcuna spiegazione, quell’azione illogica che quasi rischiò di mandarlo su tutte le furie.

Come poteva, d’altronde, rilassarsi in quel modo di fronte ad un criminale? Come poteva sentirsi…quasi che lui fosse casa?

Era sbagliato.

Così com’era sbagliato il suono della voce di lui, il guizzo che Shu riuscì ad ottenere dei suoi grandi e caldi occhi verdi non appena quello gli si parò davanti, schiena contro l’ingranaggio e pugnale ancora puntato alto alla sua gola.

Durò un attimo e Shu, mentre lo osservava indietreggiare senza alcuna intenzione di interrompere il contatto visivo con lui, si ricordò di quella particolare luce nei suoi occhi per tutti i giorni a seguire, il cacciatore del tempo che occupò ogni suo singolo sonno.

Forse vi stava leggendo troppo a fondo, lui che da sempre possedeva il vizio di pensare senza mai chiedere spiegazioni ai diretti interessati. Quasi gli venne da ridere, in proposito a quella sua considerazione. Come avrebbe potuto, in fondo, chiedere spiegazioni ad un bandito? Eppure, Shu, si sentiva come a proprio agio, con lui, la pressione della lama contro la sua pelle quasi bonaria rispetto a ciò che invece ci si sarebbe dovuto aspettare da un criminale.

Il suo problema, oltre all’eccessivo rimuginare ed inciampare nei suoi stessi pensieri, era sempre stata l’eccessiva attenzione ai dettagli che mai passavano inosservati, di fronte alla sua presenza.

Non poté non notare il modo in cui il bandito si impossessò dell’ingranaggio, in una carezza che sentì diretta sulla sua pelle come se conoscesse, a memoria, quelle mani che avevano appena commesso un furto.

E non poté non notare i gesti che ne seguirono, dal dileguarsi di lui che troppo a lungo permise al suo sguardo di posarsi sulla figura di Shu, quasi a volerne registrare ogni singolo frammento, alla sua bocca che mimò una frase, un veloce insieme di parole che toccarono il suo cuore senza che il diretto interessato ne colse la forma.

E rimase così, immobile prima che il suo corpo cominciasse a correre per puro istinto di sopravvivere al tempo che si fermava, verso l’accampamento, Shu che non riuscì a togliersi dalla mente l’immagine sempre più familiare del cacciatore del tempo.

Chi era quel ragazzo, per davvero?

E che legame poteva mai averci, lui?

A Shu parve soltanto che un enorme baratro sui suoi ricordi fosse appena stato scardinato dalle mani gentili del ladro.

Senza che lui potesse scorgere appieno quanto aveva, però, liberato con quel gesto, il suo corpo che, durante il furto, aveva provato il desiderio di danzare con il giovane.

Come due amanti.

* * *

L’aveva riconosciuto dalla sua figura posta di spalle, Leo che, all’inizio, non voleva crederci.

Ma gli era bastato un attimo, avvicinarsi a lui di soppiatto come la sua etichetta da ladro prevedeva perché venisse colpito in faccia al pari di uno schiaffo.

Era vivo.

Shu era vivo.

Ma non sembrava ricordarlo.

Rise sprezzante contro la luna piena della sera, Leo che si ritrovò a prendersi il viso tra le mani come a temere che la sua mente potesse spezzarsi.

Oh, quali altri scherzi aveva in serbo il destino, per lui? Vi era stata la credenza che il suo amore fosse morto, e adesso...

L’amnesia.

Shu l’aveva dimenticato.

Non poteva toccarlo, avvicinarglisi, costretto a giocare un ruolo che tenesse lontani entrambi alla sua insaputa.

Avrebbe dovuto stringere i denti ad ogni prossimo loro incontro; perché sapeva, che ci sarebbe stato. Come poteva, in fondo, non esservi? Il destino con lui non era mai stato magnanimo. Si era comportato bene nei suoi riguardi in una sola occasione, quando, in mezzo al tormento che era stata la sua vita, gli aveva donato Shu. Lo aveva però strappato via dalle sue braccia, quella luce anonima del suo sguardo rivolto a lui che doleva più di qualsiasi tortura.

Che cos’era, quindi, una perdita di memoria in confronto alla certezza della morte? Era dolore, sofferenza, Leo che egoisticamente, per un brevissimo istante, avrebbe forse preferito che fosse stato il mare a reclamare la sua metà.

Si morse una mano quasi di scatto, il suo cuore che si incrinò nel realizzare che non c’era più nessuno a fermare quel gesto, nessuno ad interrompere con dolcezza quel suo continuo sfogarsi nei confronti di se stesso e non più un paio di occhi d’ametista ad ammonirlo con la tenerezza di un amante. Mai più lo avrebbe avuto.

Leo si accasciò contro il vecchio tronco cavo in cui aveva deciso di stabilirsi, le lacrime agli occhi mentre alternava le risa ai lamenti di dolore attutiti dal suo continuo mordersi le labbra.

Come aveva potuto preferire che Shu fosse morto, pur di non soffrire in quel modo? No, no, la morte non sarebbe mai stata preferibile rispetto al sapere che stesse bene, che fosse al sicuro, e che Leo potesse ancora lottare per entrambi.

L’avrebbe fatto.

Avrebbe continuato, con il cuore spezzato ma rinnovato di una nuova forza attinta dalla sua sofferenza.

L’avrebbe protetto, continuando a portare il loro fardello sulle sue sole spalle.

L’avrebbe protetto a costo di bruciare il mondo intero perché, quando si trattava di Shu, Leo realizzò ancora che la missione per la salvezza del mondo non aveva più senso di esistere.


End file.
